Only love can hurt like this Rollow
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Only knowing your soulmate when you're in pain has positives and negatives but in some cases more negatives than positives. (FSI!Rollow w/ mad scientist/CEO!Rage assassin!Hollow)


Soulmates were an important issue through all the land, people would travel far and wide through the forests and towns just to find the one that belonged to them. However, you only knew they were your soulmate if they got hurt as you would be in pain along with them. Many vowed to find their one and only before their death, it was their number one priority but not for some especially one man, all he wished for was power and control.

He was known and feared throughout all the towns in the area, citizens lived in constant fear of him. There was little activity from him lately but they all knew it was only time until he released his new and feared creation. There were rumours that he had genetically modified animals; modified them to hunt and kill anyone that was in their way and that wouldn't obey their lord.

However, although the scientist was great in his horrific creation but his 'hideaway' wasn't as secret as he would have liked, although no one would dare enter the industry for fear of death. Many spies and assassins had entered they had either come out severely harmed or not at all.

That was until one day. A man clad in blue. You see his world would be completely changed forever.

He was not completely fearless but he has the courage and skills that had overpowered many others who had threatened his town and those nearby. He had the stealth and wits of a spy but the strength and power of an assassin, he had done this before but today, this powerful villain, was different.

Slipping into the building from the rooftop Hollow landed almost silently, the room was eerily empty so he began to slip through the corridors in search for the CEO of this monstrous industry. Running between secret corridors with little to no guards around Hollow finally found the secret laboratories but mistakenly slacking off by dropping his guard.

The laboratories were crystal clean with books full of deadly information and beaker stands placed carefully with several different coloured potions placed in them. The pools of water held what looked like fish but were clearly not as coloured liquid was poured in with them, it made it seems like they were being burned alive. They began to grow legs and even more eyes as well as slowly increasing in size; pulling a face in disgust Hollow rushed past.

Scouting around for security cameras he was cautious as he opened the door to the armoury, instantly regretting it as he triggered the alarm. Abandoning his plan, Hollow ran back the way he came only to see large iron golem guards blocking his path. They crowded him, grabbing him violently by his arms despite all of Hollow's resisting.

Fighting all the way as the guards dragged him to the communications array where many identical clones of the CEO waited and watched him. Above the ripe green jungle stood an office of some sort, for the CEO no doubt Hollow thought. He was dragged towards a large table where the golems let go, for which he was fairly grateful as he was sure he had bright purple handprint bruise on his upper arms.

The clones took over; grabbing his wrists behind him, likely to leave more bruises, and blindfolded him. The next thing he knew he was in the CEO's office or so he assumed that's who it was as all he could hear was him talking to his non-responsive clones and then his manic laughter. Hollow was less scared, more confused. Why didn't the CEO have any actual human guards? Did he not get along with them? Hollow could understand if that was the case.

"You thought that you could simply waltz in here, foil my plans?! How dare you!" The voice was harsh but not loud, Hollow could tell he was frustrated but also triumphant for catching him. Hollow didn't think it was a wise move to respond, if he did it would probably be sarcastic or harsh, both of which would probably mean certain death. "Hmm, never would have thought you were one for silence. Well I never would have thought you would have been caught so easily, I'm almost disappointed in you, Hollow" he could tell the CEO was smirking, humour laced in his tone of voice.

"How do you know-?" Hollow began to ask, his voice rough and dry, but he was soon interrupted. "Ah! Yes, I know who you are, you're a very popular topic of conversation between us villains" he spoke proudly either of himself or Hollow it was unclear which but Hollow hoped this was him in a good mood, he didn't really feel like dying today.

The blindfold was harshly removed from his face, his eyes opening and closing frantically trying to get used to the amount of light that streamed through the full wall windows around the office. Hollow attempted to take in the sigh of checked floor and books stacked in shelves behind the desk of the CEO but his attention was drawn to the CEO himself standing in front of him.

He wore black dress pants, a black t-shirt with a blood red 'R' in the centre and a clean white lab coat that rested just below his knees; he was a good bit shorter than Hollow but stood his ground firmly, the glasses placed on his face only made him out to seem more intelligent and crazed. After being somewhat distracted Hollow made eye contact with the CEO who was looking him down exactly the same.

Hollow wore dark navy everything, even his cape which was somewhat impractical at times but could easily be discarded, his sword in its holster at his side or it used to be until one of the clones snatched it from his person. The hood of his cape was down, exposing his face and his sea blue hair, which he was fairly embarrassed about; no-one he ever went to assassinate saw who he was, they only knew him by his outfit but now his secret was out.

"Yes," the CEO murmured in thought "you've got a bit of a reputation, don't you?" the rhetorical question only increased in sharpness as he harshly glared at Hollow. "Well I'm afraid it'll have to end for you" he spoke almost as if he was reminiscing, as if he would be sad to see Hollow go. "I think nice and slowly would work well, don't you?" the smirk on his face seemed to be permanent as he nodded towards the clone of Hollow's right hand side.

Hollow lunged forward as far as he could as a short, sharp paint emitted from where the clone had, well, more than grazed his skin. He could feel the blood seeping through his navy top, his hands jerked in an attempt to put pressure on his wound but was forcefully stopped.

A short sharp gasp was heard in front of him; the CEO had his left hand over his right side, blood trickling through his white lab coat and staining it. The realisation dawned on Hollow as his eyes widened, "let me go!" he shouted although his voice was strained. However, the CEO had other ideas, he raised his unoccupied hand; "bring the nurse in" he spoke firmly.

Hollow was surprised when an actual living person came bursting through the door, accompanied by several more clones, and they immediately tended to their omnipotent boss. "Take him down to the hospital" the CEO instructed of the clones whilst pointing at Hollow "I shall join him very soon". "And do chain him up, I don't want him running off anywhere" he spoke as the nurse began to focus on the CEO's wound.

Hollow was dragged back the way he came, minus the blindfold, finding they had actually teleported to the office made Hollow slightly amazed. It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital and for the clones to chain Hollow to the bed. The doctor walked in said nothing but began tending to his wounds after lifting his shirt above his head where it awkwardly hung around his wrists by the handcuffs.

After he was tended to he was left, alone, though still handcuffed and mostly shirtless until the CEO walked in with no lab coat and had swapped his black t-shirt for a grey one. "I think you would agree with me when I say this is going to be, well," he paused for thought "difficult to say the least. A-and I know this isn't ideal but w-well it's up to you where this goes".

Was it up to him at all? He was completely vulnerable lying here, unable to move. "And uh no I'm not going to kill you… anymore" He added awkwardly as he moved around to the side of the bed staring at Hollow momentarily before unlocking the handcuffs.

This was his chance to run, get out while he still could. But he wouldn't. Whether from exhaustion or just wanting to be there his legs just wouldn't go. He slipped his shirt off from around his wrists and sat there on the hospital bed.

He had so many questions but no relevant ones. He wanted to know why he was wasting his intelligence for evil, why did he think it was a good idea, why did he have cloned, why did he kill or harm all that entered, why did he hate people so much? But mainly he asked himself how could he be my soulmate?


End file.
